Time Heals Everything
by MarauderPrincess
Summary: Lily & James have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for special head boy and girl training. There is only 1 room left unbooked for the summer. A room that she and James will have to stay in. Together.
1. The Letter

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 1

This is a re-post of Chapter 1. Read and enjoy.

* * *

_Knock knock._

James looked up at the sound. He wondered who it could be at this time, seeing as Lily was out, and Sirius and Remus never knocked. The rest of the student body never entered their Heads' common room, because they either didn't have anybusiness up there or just admired the Head Boy and Girl from afar.

He put down the broom that he had been polishing, and got up off his bed. He trudged out of his room, and into the Heads' common room. The visitor _(visitors?)_ was getting impatient. James quickly opened the door, expecting a teacher. Instead, he saw Megan Ryerson, and Sara Collins, Lily's two best friends. They shifted from one foot to another, not meeting James' eyes.

"Hey James, is Lily there?" asked Megan, glancing at Sara.

"No, she left about two hours ago, and didn't say where she was going."

Sara looked at Megan and the two held a conversation with their eyes. After a moment, Sara spoke up and said,

"Um James, since she isn't here, we're going to go now. Have a good night."

Before they turned, James caught a glimpse of Megan's eyes, and they were filled with worry. He wondered what could be so wrong in not knowing where Lily was going to be for awhile. He closed the door, and got back to polishing his broom. That took his mind off things for a while, as he fantasized about quidditch and got lost in his own world.

xxx.

Lily sighed. She had come to The Three Broomsticks again, for the third time this week, to try to escape from her world. The unlucky, sad, world that she belonged to. She got up and brushed her robes. _I really should be getting back now, _Lily thought. _Meg and Sara are probably getting worried and thinking I committed suicide or something. _

xxx.

Fifteen minutes later, she got back to Hogwarts, and quickly climbed out from under the gargoyle statues. This time she really didn't care if she got caught, she could just use her Head Girl role to bail her out of trouble. She knew she shouldn't be using her privileges like this, but this was a time of need.

Why did her father have to get diagnosed with cancer? Why him of all people? She felt tears well up in her eyes, and angrily wiped them with the back of her hand. She had spent enough time crying about it. The words, _no cure, no cure, no cure _repeated themselves over and over in her mind, causing her heart to feel as if it were openly bleeding.

She got to the Heads' room, said the password, and went in. James' door was shut which meant he was probably busy, doing whatever it was that annoying prats did at this time of the day.

There was a loud rapping at the window, which she recognized to be Dumbledore's owl's. Lily opened the window and let the owl in. The owl dropped two letters in Lily's hands and left. She looked at the names on the letters, and there was one for her, and one for James, both from Dumbledore.

James heard a knock at his door, and knew that Lily was back.

"Come in!" he yelled, not looking up from his polishing.

Lily walked in, holding something. Actually, two somethings.

She sat down on the bed and silently handed James one.

Slowly, she tore the letter open. Even slower, she took the letter out of the envelope. Her green eyes skimmed it, and grew wide.

And everything was black, as Lily Evans fainted onto James Potter's bed.

* * *

Okaii. I know that was a little different from what I had before. But, people change. They grow up, and so do their writing styles. Let me know if you liked the old version better. 


	2. What Was In The Letter?

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 2

James watched Lily sleep. He didn't think that she had been seriously ill enough to take to the hospital wing, so he had simply carried her to her room, laid her down, and watched her sleep.

She stirred. Luckily, she didn't wake up. It was a good thing because it gave him time to think and process his thoughts. The letters had been the same and had said that Lily and James would have to go to the Leaky Cauldron and stay there from December to March. Right now it was mid-November, and Dumbledore had informed them that they would get to skip Hogwarts and he thought it was best to inform them a while before they left. However, that wasn't the part that had made Lily pass out. The letter had also said that Dumbledore was very sorry but he couldn't find two separate rooms available and there was only 1 left. So, they would have to share a room for 4 months. Its not like they hadn't lived together before. Their Heads' room was similar. Well, to him anyway.

Dumbledore had also added that The Leaky Cauldron was the only place he trusted with two of his students. So, they couldn't go anywhere else either. Lily had fainted right away at the sight of the words _I'm very sorry but you and Mr. Potter will have to share a room together. There is nothing we can do about it, and we are all very sorry. Please handle the situation in a dignified manner. Thank You._

Lily awoke to the sound of soft knocking at the door. A moment later, it was followed by sharper faster knocking, that Lily could've sworn belonged to a different person. Anyway, she didn't have to worry about it. James was opening the door now, and four people walked in. Lily couldn't make out the faces, but she could tell there was two girls and two guys. She made out the voices to be Sirius, Remus, Meg, and Sara. What were Sara and Meg doing here? And why were Sirius and Remus walking over to her instead of going to James' room? She tried to get out of bed, but suddenly everything was black.

She heard voices. Three male, and two female. She faked being asleep, so she could hear some of their conversation.

"Prongs, what was it that you said that made her faint?" it was Sirius.

"Now Padfoot, give James his time." Remus, it had to be.

Her two friends didn't say anything to the guys, but stood by the door, having their own private conversation in whispered voices. Lily decided that it was time to wake up, and blinked her eyes as a sign.

"Moony, Padfoot, girls, its Lily!! She's awake!!"


	3. Truth Or Dare

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 3

Author's Note: Before I start this chapter, I'd like to say that thanks to all who are reading my story and supporting it, and to the people who sent me flames, that if you don't like the way I write my story then please don't read it and please don't send me flames!!! They aren't apprecieated by me and just make me feel worse about my writing. Everyone has different tastes in writing and maybe my style just doesn't suit yours. Well, enough of my blabbing...here's the chapter...enjoy!!

James sat in the common room long after Sara and Megan had dragged Lily out of their room and into the Gryffindor common room. Sirius and Remus had gone after a while too, after talking to James about the letter.

"Lily, where have you been?" asked Sara

"Sara you know where I was, in my room, and you were there with me" Lily replied trying to get off that subject.

"What she means, Lil, is that where were you before you got the letter?" Meg put in.

"Meg, Sara, since you two are my best friends, I'll trust you to believe me when I say that I was pretty safe, wherever I was."

Megan and Sara didn't argue at that, both of them unable to come up with something to say to Lily after that. When Lily put it that way they knew she was right and there was nothing else to say about it. They let Lily go back to her room, the three of them promising to meet again tomorrow at 6:00pm to have a slumber party that was needed to remind them of old times. Meg added as Lily left,

"Remember Lily, it's our special girl time that we haven't had for a long time now, and get James to patrol the halls tomorrow night."

"So Lily, truth or dare?" Sara asked

Lily tilted her head to the right in thought. She was probably debating whether truth was better than dare with these creatures who were her friends. After a moment, she must have decided that truth was better and couldn't do any harm to her.

"Truth"

Sara and Meg whispered in each other's ears for a while, deciding to ask Lily the perfect truth question that they had been wondering since the beginning of this year.

"Meg, do the honours" Sara giggled.

Lily rolled her eyes, and sarcastically muttered, "No, Megan, please take your time in announcing my question, so then you and Sara can giggle non-stop together"

"Lily, do you" Meg dramatically paused, "like James better than you did before he became Head Boy?"

Lily blushed in bed long after the girls had partied all night long, recalling Meg asking her if she liked James!! Now, didn't these girls already know that she didn't?? But she remember her astonishment when she let her heart take over in answering the question honestly. Better than before, she had said. She couldn't believe she had said that!! Especially after their history together.

She turned in her sleeping bag in between Sara and Meg's beds. Then she remembered that she would have to stay in a room with James. Alone. For four months!! Her friends hadn't sympathized with her in the least bit. They had actually thought it was funny. Well of course they should. Sara and Remus had been dating since the start of this year, and Sirius and Meg both liked each other, and everyone but those two knew it.


	4. Changing Emotions

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 4

A/N:Before I start writing this chapter, I would like to thank my faithful reviewers who are so encouraging and its all because of them that I have the confidence to continue writing. Please keep reading and reviewing. ) Oh by the way, I might have forgotten to add a page breaker to separate the Lily parts from the James. Anyways, now when you see one, it just means that the point of view is changing characters. Well, this chapter is going to be my longest yet, and I'm going to try really hard to make my chapters longer, as most people requested. But the change is going to come slowly, so please bear with me. OMG I am so sorry about that huge space at the topof the page. I can't get it to go away. Oh well, thanks for understanding.

* * *

James woke up in the morning, to find himself alone in the Heads' common room. He remembered after a moment that Lily was at a sleepover with her friends. Stretching, he walked out of the room and into the bathroom to take a shower. He grinned when he remembered that he had it all to himself for today. His grin grew even wider, when he remembered that he only had 4 more days of Hogwarts, and then it was off to the Leaky Cauldron for him and Lily. He wasn't exactly sure what they were going to do there, but the letter had said something about getting special Head Boy/Girl training, plus some time alone to sort out their troubles. Now, James could definitely admit that they did have some areas to work out. Anyways December to March was a pretty long time. No, wait…he remembered something.

Flashback

_James was in Potions class when suddenly he heard a loud knock at the door. Professor Plankton sharply called "Come In!" To everyone's surprise, it was Professor Dumbledore. Although nobody spoke, James could tell that the same question was whirring through everyone's heads'. "Why is Dumbledore here? He never comes to classes unless somebody is in big trouble. Well, I wonder who the lucky person is." Actually, it was "lucky" two people, as Dumbledore asked to see James and Lily. Most of the crowd had calmed down by then, seeing that James and Lily were Head Boy and Girl. It was probably Heads' business. James' table was by the door so he stood up and waited for Lily. They both walked out together and for once Lily didn't object to James. _

Dumbledore had just briefly told the two teens that there had been a change of plans and instead of staying four months, he had arranged it to two, deciding that their NEWTs were coming up and they needed to go to their classes in order to pass.

James just stood there, under the water, letting it take away all his troubles. Not that there were many, but only one seemed to stick out most. A certain redhead that he had set his heart for. Lily.

* * *

Lily woke up early, to find herself back in the Gryffindor common room where she had spent so many years, doing what it is that first years, to sixth years do. Well, she had taken a shower and was all ready for the Saturday. The only problem was, that none of her friends had even woken up yet. She decided to go down to the Great Hall to have a breakfast, and then return to her room to do some studying as she would be missing out on two month's worth of classes. Lily quietly made her way to the hall, trying not to wake up the remaining sleeping Hogwarts. The Great Hall was mostly empty, containing only the "early risers" of the weekends.

Lily was surprised to see James sitting alone at the table. Suddenly, she found herself seated beside him. Lily had no idea why she had to go and sit by him, but now she was there and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Good morning, my Lily flower."

"Don't call me that."

"Anything for you, my Lily flower."

"Ugh, I give up."

She groaned and started to ignore him. It felt weird now, the special little nickname he had for her wasn't bothering her as much, and it was getting hard to hide the fact that her feelings were changing. Rapidly. For a certain raven-haired boy that she was beginning to like. James.


	5. Last Minute Present

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 5

For all those who don't know of my change of plans, I am no longer making it 4 months…I have reduced it to two months. And by the way, Lily doesn't like him yet so no L/J action happening right now. Please read and review!! By the way, I'm trying out your suggestions to make this story longer, and I'm going for at least 3 pages in Microsoft Word. That should do it. :P

* * *

Lily glumly entered the Great Hall, as it was the day before she left. Meg and Sara kept nudging each other throughout breakfast, and Lily knew something was up. She shook her head of the thought and just reminded herself that they were as eager as the rest of them to get Lily and James together. Lily's shoulder's drooped as she walked off to her first class, transfiguration. Lily was one of the first people in the class, but she was surprised that McGonagall called her up to the front.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Miss Evans dear, I think you should spend the rest of the day getting ready for your trip and relaxing for your journey. You and Mr. Potter will be dismissed from school today."

James and the Marauders had just entered the room and James heard the part about him getting to skip school. Lily gathered up her books and left the room, James hot on her heels. He stuck out his tongue at his friends as he was leaving. Luckily for him, the professor didn't see. James walked into the Heads' room right behind Lily. She disappeared into her room to get a book and returned in a minute with a large novel. _Probably those cheesy romance things all girls read, _James thought.

He sat down in front of the fire (a/n: remember its winter?) and stretched. Lily sat at the opposite end of the couch and started reading her book. James was bored so he got up and snatched Lily's book from her. She must have been at a good part, cause she was so mad, James could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"CAN'T I HAVE ANY PRIVACY AROUND HERE??" she screamed and stormed into her room, with James left there standing, trying to recollect his thoughts.

James a valuable lesson from all this. Never ever take Lily's book away from her under any non-urgent circumstances. He sighed and got up. He was walking towards his room, but suddenly Sirius burst in, grinning. He told James that he had complained of a sore throat and was going to the hospital wing. It was just a distraction so Sirius could hang out with James. His smile fell, however, when he saw the look on James' face.

"What's wrong, mate?"

"Well Padfoot, sometimes it seems that Lily will never be mine. She just hates me", James mumbled, staring at his feet.

"Prongs, never think like that. Don't worry you'll get her someday."

"By the way James," Sirius added grinning, "what did you do to her this time?"

So James told Sirius a quick summary of what had happened in the last ten minutes. Even James had to laugh at the amazed look on Sirius' face. They talked for awhile, coming up with ways to get their girls. At the sound of Lily's name, James looked up with a determined look in his eye. He knew that, after all like every other problem he had had, he learned that time would heal this.

* * *

Lily hugged Meg and made a mental picture in her mind, as if she was going away forever. They were all standing in the Heads' common room, because the Knight bus was going to arrive in 2 hours to pick up James and Lily. Lily didn't think she would make it through the two months with James and be exactly the same person when it was over, so she tried to preserve the images of her friends.

There was good-humoured, almost-always laughing Meg, with her shoulder length black hair and blue eyes that almost never stayed the same shade. Lily watched Meg laugh and say something to Sara, who smiled in spite of herself. Lily grinned when she saw Meg sneak a look at Sirius, who was watching her intently, and he slightly coloured and looked away when Meg caught his eye. Sara was standing next to Remus, who was playing with her light brown hair, her violet eyes flashing as she tried to get away. Lily could see that Sara wasn't really getting angry. After a while, the two hugged. She sighed and looked at the couples around her. Meg and Sirius were totally meant to be, and so were Sara and Remus. If only the remaining member of their group could be a perfect match for her. But he wasn't. James was standing next to his trunk and was grinning impishly at her. She rolled her eyes and tried to convince herself that this was an imperfect world, and not everything could be the way she wanted it to be. If only he didn't make her hate him so much, she could like him, or she could at least try.

Lily snapped out of daydream and walked into her room. James was the only thing on her mind right now. She wondered why he had to act funny around her. He played so many pranks on her and called her "his" Lily Flower like she belonged to him. Basically she thought it was his ego, that enlarged his head so it swelled up to about the size of the sun and she was surprised he could even fit through the doors at Hogwarts.

She checked her watch, and saw that there was 20 minutes until the Knight Bus arrived so she decided to go sit with the rest of the gang.

She was surprised when Sara and Meg walked up to her and Sara handed her a package wrapped in fancy pink tissue paper. Lily smiled and opened it. It was a beautiful muggle picture frame with a magic picture of the three girls over the summer when they in Hogsmeade. On the back, she saw a note with Meg's pretty scrawl.

_Lily,_

_We bought you this picture frame as a going-away gift, and Sara had this picture, she got taken over the summer that one time we were in Hogsmeade. We want you to enjoy your trip, and we hope you'll learn some important stuff. Not just Head Girl stuff, but hopefully something more. _

_From your forever-loving friends,_

_Megan and Sara_


	6. Locked

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 6

**A/N: I've been thinking, its almost been a month since I started this fic, and I'm thinking that maybe I've been too nice to you guys cause I'm already on Chapter 6. Hahahaha I'm just joking, you guys have paid me back in every way by reviewing. glares at the people who haven't reviewed. By the way, could you guys check out BloodyPenhand (my friend Kayna) and KaynaAndJayca which is both of our accounts?? Please read and review those stories, all it takes is a click of a button. Anywayz, I luv writing this for you, so please read and review!! )**

* * *

Lily woke with a startling screech, as the Knight Bus suddenly pulled itself to a halt. She looked around and saw James sleeping fitfully, looking as if he had no care in the world. Lily didn't know the least of his troubles, at which she was at the top of the list. She snuck a look at his well toned, muscular body and was startled to discover that looking at him no longer made her blood boil. Scared by her own thoughts, Lily turned away from him and tried to go back to sleep. Unlike James, once she woke up, it took her a _long _time to fall back asleep. She groaned when she realized that she would have bags under her eyes, which would completely ruin her first impression on Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron. Lily buried her head under her pillow and tried to fall asleep. She felt sunlight on her face after what seemed like ten minutes to her. A loud booming voice came over the bus,

"Twenty minutes till the Leaky Cauldron. Leaky Cauldron, twenty minutes."

Lily woke up. Making sure James was still sleeping, she quickly pulled on a button-up blouse, and some jeans. After running a brush through her hair, she woke up James. Or at least she tried.

James grumbled, he pulled up the covers, he put his fingers in his ears, he wrapped the pillow around his head, he did every possible thing to not wake up. However, Lily succeeded and triumphantly told him that they were reaching the Leaky Cauldron in less than ten minutes. She sat grinning on his bed as she watched him run around like a maniac, trying to brush his teeth and find some clothes to wear. She turned her head, though, when he was getting dressed.

"You can watch me if you like, Lily flower" James said, grinning.

She groaned and turned completely around. Lily stood up, and pushed her trunk by the door and made sure that she wasn't forgetting anything. After a while, James got his trunk and stood beside her. The Knight Bus pulled to a stop, and Lily followed James out. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and went to the front desk where a grey-haired lady was seated. Her name tag read _Mary_.

"May I help you?"

Lily looked at James and she could see a smile playing at the corner of his lips. He showed no sign of answering, so Lily politely answered,

"Yes ma'am, we're the Head Boy and Girl from Hogwarts. We're here for a Head Students Training Program. I'm Lily Evans and he's James Potter."

Mary raised her eyebrows at Lily and Lily blushed, realizing she had buttoned her shirt all wrong in her hurry. James grinned and Lily looked at him, and what impression they were making on Mary, with Lily's shirt and James' messy hair. She closed her eyes and wished the ground would swallow her up. Of course, she knew no such thing would happen, so Lily took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Please come this way. You two have room number 40. I understand that you have nothing going on between you, and Dumbledore has asked me to tell you behave in a dignified manner while you are here." Mary's tone was coolly polite.

Lily quickly looked around and all she saw was a long hallway of rooms, with supply closets in between every tenth room. She sighed, knowing even their new landlady didn't trust them. Lily stopped when she saw James laying on his bed. The only bed. She checked her watch, and it was 9:30 pm. Lily yawned, and was getting tired. Since James had already claimed his territory and there was no way she was sleeping with him, she went to go check in the storage closet for a sleeping bag.

Lily was out looking for a sleeping bag for quite a while so James went to check on her. He saw it was not that small, but it was filled with all kinds of things. Muggle, and wizard. He decided to help her look her. The only problem was that both of them couldn't fit in the doorway of the closet. Lily tripped, and James fell forwards in the closet with her. He flinched when he heard the lock click. _Oh, boy, _James thought, _I'm really in for it now._

* * *

Hahaha cliffie!! But you guys will be good right?? And review?? Good cause then I'll put up Chapter 7 later. My chapters will probably stay at about 3 pages in Microsoft Word cause I have a lot of schoolwork to do and not much time to do it. However, I'll try my best to update for you guys every week…probably Saturdays. 


	7. Rescued

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 7

Omg guys!! It's been a month. sniff Anyways, your reviews are really surprising me, so please keep them coming…I love them…Haha :P:P…Okay so lets get down to business now…(well its not really business but you know what I mean, right?) well I have 48 reviews now, so I want at least 58 reviews for my next Chapter. And I'm serious that I won't put up Chapter 8 unless I get 58 reviews. Anyways enough of that, here's Chapter 7...

* * *

Lily screamed and pounded on the door. No answer. James quickly whipped out his wand and whispered "Lumos". Lily glared at him, her face illuminated by the light.

"What?" he asked innocently, as if the whole thing hadn't already been his fault.

She glared at him. He stared back. After a while, he got bored. The closet was silent except for Lily's pounding. He gently put his wand down in between him and Lily. James shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled.

"Shut up. As if we're not in enough trouble already." Lily grumbled, falling back. Crossing her arms, she finally gave up on the door, realizing that there was no possible way to get out from the inside.

"Might as well make use of this, Potter. Let's get searching for the sleeping bags."

James gently said, "Lily, we barely have room to stand up, I don't think we can search for sleeping bags like this."

Lily stood up to prove her point. Unfortunately for her, James was really right and there was no space. Lily lost her "centre-of-gravity" (A/N: hahahaha) and fell. Wait, there's more to it. Lily lost her footing, and landed squarely in James' lap.

Lily glanced at James' wand…the light was getting dimmer by the minute. She thought for a while and said to James, "I think we should put out your wand and use mine for a bit. Yours could use some rest."

He looked at her wonderingly, but said nothing. James put his wand back into his robes, and checked his watch. _Hmm, _he thought, _it__'s barely been over an hour. We have to get a conversation started; I'm dying of boredom here. _If only Lily could see that. She did.

" I really think…" Lily trailed off, blushing as she remembered how she had landed in James' lap. _Maybe a conversation with him is too much right now? But then again, _Lily thought, _I do have to stay in one room with him for two months. _She gathered up all of her courage and was opening her mouth to meekly start another conversation, but she was saved. Unfortunately. It was Mary who had to find them in a supply closet, locked in. Together.

Mary opened the closet. Her customers at room 32 were asking for a muggle flashlight. Well, she could get it for them, that's what she was getting paid for. She briskly stepped over to the supply closet. The shock she got was the biggest in her life. _It was those two pesky Head students from Hogwarts. Dumbledore must be getting madder with age, _she thought, _Who in their right mind, would pick those two, they don__'t look the least bit responsible to me. After all, I believe in first impressions, and their first impression on me wasn't the best._ Mary turned the doorknob. She almost had a heart attack, but she quickly covered up with a steely gaze.

Lily stumbled out, with James right behind her. Mary raised her eyebrow, expecting one of them to say something. Neither of them did.

"Well…?", Mary asked, meaning "what do you have to say for yourself."

Lily glanced at James before answering, and told Mary how it all happened and what she had been looking for, but she left out the part of falling into his lap. Too mortifying, she thought.

" First of all, if you had wanted sleeping bags, you should've just asked. By the way, sleeping bags are muggle items and the Leaky Cauldron doesn't carry them.", Mary replied dryly.

Lily tried to remember how to conjure a sleeping bag. After all, she _had _learned it in 5th Year. _Beats me, _she thought sleepily. She saw a blanket folded neatly on the dresser. Lily picked it up, and lay down on the floor trying to get comfortable.

James had both arms crossed under his head, and was slowly drifting off to sleep so he pulled up the covers. Before falling asleep, his half-closed eyes darted to Lily, who was sleeping on the floor with a measly blanket. His heart ached for her, but he knew he couldn't do anything for her, so James fell into a deep sleep.

Lily opened her eyes groggily. _1:00 am, _her clock said. This was the second night in a row she wasn't getting any sleep. She had to look and feel her best for today, as this was the first day of their classes. _Head Students Improvement Program, _Dumbledore had said. Maybe he really thought she and James had to improve. But then again, every school's Head Students were coming. Only difference was Hogwarts had been the last to register and she and James' had landed with one room together. Ugh, why did this always happen to her? The year when she finally got to be Head Girl, some stupid guy had to come up with a Head Students Improvement Program. Then, she got shipped away to share a room with her worst enemy. Why, did this always happen to her? This was the very first year of the Head Students Improvement Program so everyone expected them to behave the best. Lily's head was spinning…this was too much for her in the middle of the night. Falling asleep was the best way to refresh her mind for the day that lay ahead of her. She couldn't fall asleep, no matter how much she tried. The floor was too hard, the blanket too thin. Suddenly, she stood up and walked to James' bed. _Technically, _she thought, _its both of ours. Not like we're going to do anything. But I'm sleepy. So sleepy. _She yawned. Quickly, Lily pulled up the covers and snuggled next to James. She was doing exactly what she wasn't supposed to do. But she was sleepy, so she fell asleep, at precisely _2:00_ in the morning, her thoughts swirling.

James woke up when the sunlight poured in through the windows. He had had a good nights sleep and felt good. Very happy. He didn't know why. James sat up in bed, startled to find a sleeping Lily next to him. He thought he was still dreaming, so he pinched himself. Nothing happened. Nothing changed, she was still there.


	8. Head Students Improvement Program

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 8

Hey guys, Omg I got soooo many reviews and I feel soooo thankful to all you guys that reviewed. I love all of you! You guys mean so much to me! Now that that's out, just wanna say that please check out **xSo Yesterdayx **which is a story me and my friend are writing. Its called Moving On. I usually don't think my stories are awesome (or stories that I have a part in), but I have read Moving On and thought about it from a reader's point of view, and it think it's a great story. Its heart-warming and if you're in the mood for a light, sweet Lily/James thing, then go and check it out. There is only 1 Chapter up right now, but as soon as we get about 10 reviews there, we'll write Chapter 2. And, if there are any Lord Of The Rings fans out there, go check out **BloodyPenhand**. She's an awesome author and deserves to have readers that will review her wonderful stories. If you like this fic, then please go and check out the two authors I have listed above. Your time is really worth it. Okay, so I'm going to start writing now, but it won't be the most interesting chapter of this fic you've read, mainly because I'm suffering from a major, severe case of writers block. However, I want to remain faithful to you, and I will post a chapter anyways with what I have so far. (I think it might be my worst chapter, but don't fear, I am here and will hopefully make Chapter 9 better.) Please RR )

* * *

Lily felt so warm and content as she woke up on her first day at the Leaky Cauldron. She snuggled close to the warmth, but suddenly drew back when she learned it was James. 

Tiptoeing out of bed, Lily mentally debated on what she should wear that would make a good impression on her course teacher. (A/N: lol I know, she's a typical girl). After a while, she settled on a black long skirt, and a traditional white peasant blouse. She braided her hair into two braids, but went easy on the makeup. After Lily had showered, dressed, and perfected her look, she woke up James. His face was puffy, and looked like he had woken up and went to sleep again, but missed a lot of it.

"You should wake up and get dressed now, we have to be downstairs in a half an hour."

James grunted in response and heaved himself out of bed. Lily busied herself with a book, called _A Wrinkle In Time _which she was reading for the fifth time over. It was one of her many favourites. Meg and Sara had teased Lily a lot during their 5th and 6th years where instead of getting chocolate cravings (in Meg's case) and cinnamon cravings (in Sara's case) Lily had gotten cravings for books instead. (A/N: haha I get cravings for all 3 things :P its all good tho) Meg and Sara had always laughed at her for wanting to read instead of acting like a "normal" teenager. Speaking of Meg and Sara…she hadn't heard from them in a while. Lily quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, hurriedly scribbled a note saying that they had arrived safely, in record time, before she and James left for the _Head Students Improvement Program. _

James and Lily entered the Leaky Cauldron's lounge together. They walked side by side to the receptionist, who, despite their luck, was Mary on duty. They showed no sign of recognition, as they asked if a certain "Mr. Holbrook" had arrived yet. She coolly replied that he hadn't, so Lily and James sat down together on the comfy loveseat that was closest to the entrance.

Lily absentmindedly leaned back, not knowing James had laid his arm along it. She took her empty notebook of parchment, that she was going to use for note taking and laid it in her lap. A half an hour passed, and there was no sign of Mr. Holbrook. Two pairs of students came and joined them. Judging from the first pairs maroon robes, Lily thought they were from Durmstrang. The second pair had light blue robes and she knew they were from Beauxbatons. They sat down across from Lily and James. The Beauxbatons girl smiled at her, but the Durmstrang girl merely looked her over. Lily decided to introduce herself,

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans and this is James Potter.", she said, gesturing at James when she said his name.

"_Bonjour, _Renee Delacour and z'is is Marc Camford." The girl in the blue robes spoke with a French accent.

They both (Lily and Renee) looked at the Durmstrang pair. The girl looked away, but the boy answered.

"I'm Raymond Krum and she's Kelly Deraminn."

Lily understood now why the girl didn't answer, she was listening to her walkman, but it wasn't visible cause she had her dark blond hair down.

James looked around him. There were two other pairs who were from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The girl named Renee had silvery-blonde long hair, and piercing blue eyes. The boy sitting next to her, Marc, had brown hair and green eyes. They were both from Beauxbatons and it was very obvious, not only because of the robes, but of the way they talked. The Durmstrang students, both were listening to their walkmans and not paying any attention to the other people. Raymond had dark hair and dark eyes, completely opposite of Kelly, who had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. James sighed, thinking of Lily, and closed his eyes.

It was almost an hour later than the given time, but Mr. Holbrook wasn't here yet. Forty five minutes after one, a grey-haired man rushed in, clutching a briefcase. His dark robes trailed after him as he shoved his wand inside.

"Sorry pant about making you gasp wait. Had a minor run-in with something. cough"

They all nodded, but no one said anything. As suddenly as he had arrived, Mr. Holbrook was suddenly all business-like.

He clapped his hands together, and said, "Take out your notebooks. We're going to be starting immediately, considering all the time we missed."

James rolled his eyes…now whose fault was it they missed almost an hour? Mr. Holbrook, who now preferred to be called Professor Holbrook, summoned a chalkboard, and rapidly began writing notes for them to copy down into their notebooks. James saw that Professor Holbrook had written down their assignment, which was to introduce themselves to the other students. He yawned, this was going to be **very **easy. Taking his quill, James wrote:

_My name is James Potter, and I am 17 years old. I come from Hogwarts with Lily Evans. My best friends are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. We each have our own fan clubs. _

No, no, no that wasn't going to work at all. Lily would just hate him even more. So, he scribbled out that line and replaced it with,

_We all work hard to be liked by the other students, as that helps with the discipline of our school. I hope I learn a lot that will make me be a better Head Boy._

There, that would have to do for now. James stretched and watched the others finish up. Professor Holbrook made everybody read theirs out loud. He practically slept through the presentations, but when it came to Lily, James was wide awake.

She spoke, clearly, in her soft voice.

"_My name is Lily Evans and I'm in my 7th year at Hogwarts. My best friends are Meg Ryerson, and Sara Collins. My favourite teachers at Hogwarts are Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. I like Charms the best, and transfiguration is nice too. I look forward to working with all of you for the next two months."_

After Lily was done hers, it was James' turn. He didn't mind it, he liked being the centre of attention, but the only thing he didn't like about it, was that Professor Holbrook wasn't even paying attention. He looked at his watch when he was done, and saw that it was almost 3:00, the designated time for the end of their class. However, when the time came around, Professor Holbrook exclaimed,

"Look at the time! How it flies when you're having fun! Unfortunately, since we missed a 45 minute block of our time, I have to ask you to stay for an extra 45 minutes to make up for the time you missed."

James groaned loudly. It wasn't fair, it wasn't their fault they even missed 45 minutes. He glanced at the other kids, but their faces were all blank. Lily's, however, was a different story. She went pale, then in a monotone, said,

"What if we had plans?"

James tried to remember if Lily had told him about some plans she had had for today. He squinted his eyes in thought, but there was nothing. _Oh, well…I'll ask her about it later._

_Oh god, I hope they haven't left yet. _Lily's thoughts frantically raced through her mind as she ran upstairs. She had quickly gotten Renee and Kelly's room number, who, unlike her, were staying in separate rooms from their partners. But the people she had in mind were Meg and Sara who, she recalled, had told her about plans to go to Hogsmeade, cause it was a Hogsmeade weekend. (AN: I can't remember what I said the date was…but I'll make it a week before Christmas break, and they have a ball the day before Christmas break. Sorry for the change of plans…) They were going shopping for dresses, but since Lily had already gotten hers and she was at the Leaky Cauldron, they thought Lily wasn't going to come.

However, Lily had planned a surprise visit, mainly because she was dying to see her friends and talk about "girl stuff", as James wasn't exactly the best person to talk about stuff with. She didn't even like him. Lily decided that while she was in Hogsmeade, she would buy a sleeping bag.

Lily ran up the stairs, and touched up her makeup. It was still flawless. Grabbing her purse, Lily ran out the door. On the way down, she ran into James.

"Hi James, going to Hogsmeade. Wanna come?" She meant this as a polite gesture, but James smirked and took it as something else.

He whistled. "Finally, when I'm about to give up on Lily Evans, she comes back and asks me to Hogsmeade."

"No way, I'm just asking you if you want to come. Nothing more." She replied coldly, but couldn't help thinking, _He was going to give up on me? No, he wouldn't. He was probably lying. _

She vigorously shook her head to throw away all these thoughts of James. After all, why did she even care what he thought? He curiously looked at her, but didn't say anything. Instead, he quickly ran inside the room, grabbed his wallet, and followed Lily down the stairs.

"Are we even allowed to go at this time?"

"Of course, there isn't any reason not to"

James could see Lily was really desperate to see her friends. He didn't blame her, after all, Remus and Sirius were head-over-heels about her two best friends. They left the Leaky Cauldron, but since the Leaky Cauldron was in Hogsmeade, Lily and James didn't have to walk far. When Lily and her friends were in Hogsmeade, they went to The Three Broomsticks first, every time, so Lily and James made their way there.

James heard Lily tell him that they always went to The Three Broomsticks every time they came here, so he followed her there.

He, James Potter, was finally in Hogsmeade with Lily. It wasn't a date, he knew, but still…he was here with her. James sighed contently as he walked with Lily into the Three Broomsticks. As he and Lily went in, James felt, for a second, as if everything in the world was going to be alright again.

* * *

I know, I know it sucks. I'm very sorry for it, but I have so much school work. But, as they all say, every story has a sucky chapter. I'm really sorry, for my story, that it had to be Chapter 8; as that is my favourite number. Oh well, I know that Chapter 9 will be better. Please review, or you won't see a Chapter 9. But still, I love you all, and I'm really happy for the feedback, so I'll try my best to make Chapter 9 better, just for you guys. 

I think I'm starting to blab again, so, _MarauderPrincess_, signing out.


	9. Of Hogsmeade, Reunions, and Imitations

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 9

Hey, its me again. I didn't get many reviews for my last Chapter, but of course, as always, I understand. Lol. Actually, I know that my Chapter really sucked and I didn't like it **much** either. Keyword: much. Anyways, I think that this Chapter is much much much better, and I like it very much. Haha I seem to be using the word much a lot. It's the key word of this chapter. Remember that. By the way, I currently have 84 reviews. Lets make the Chapter limit 90. So you don't get a Chapter 10 unless I get 90 reviews. Also, ask all my friends…I'm very true to my word.

* * *

Lily went into the Three Broomsticks with James. She snuck behind a crowd of people, and stood on her tiptoes to spot Meg and Sara. After a moment of searching, and getting dirty looks from the people she was standing behind, Lily saw her best friends. However, they weren't alone. Lily was surprised to see Remus and Sirius there too. (A/N: I hate Peter so he isn't going to be in here…and I hope, that you too, feel the same way.)

Lily stepped out from behind the crowd of people, as she no longer worried that her friends would see her and ruin the surprise. After all, Meg and Sara were heavily involved with their own activities.

Sara and Remus were sitting together at a table, and were sharing a butterbeer. They seemed to be lost in their own world, completely ignoring everything else that was going on. Lily smiled at them. Meg, she saw, was chasing Sirius around the table. Squinting her eyes, Lily saw that Sirius had Meg's favourite purse and was attempting to open it. Lily tried not to laugh, as she knew that Meg kept a picture of Sirius in there. Sirius wasn't supposed to know about it, as they weren't dating or anything…yet.

James stood beside Lily as he watched his two best friends acting like donkeys over some girls. But he stopped grinning evilly as he remembered how he looked at Lily like that sometimes.

Lily must have decided that it was time to go and meet their friends…as she started casually walking there. James quickly followed her, as they both approached the group of happy-but-in-love friends, and they just stood there. After ten minutes had passed, and they had received no sign of recognition from Meg, Sara, Remus, or Sirius, Lily cleared her throat very loudly.

"AHHH LILY IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Meg screamed and tackled Lily on the ground, and began pinching her face.

Sirius grinned and imitated Meg, but instead on James. Sara laughed and gave Lily a hug, while Remus, getting into the humour of things, copied Sara on James.

"Oh my god Lily, I haven't seen you in forever!" Meg said.

At this, all the boys rolled their eyes, as it had been only four days since they last had seen each other. James and Sirius looked at each other, then shrugged. They both wore a look that plainly said, "_Girls"_. Remus smiled at them, and sat down on a chair, pulling Sara with him.

Sirius imitated what Remus did, and everyone laughed. This surprise visit was turning into an "Imitation Fest". James tried to do the same with Lily, but she innocently smiled and firmly shook her head. She walked over to another vacant seat, and sat down. Alone. James sighed, but didn't let this tiny rejection ruin his visit.

"Well guys, what are we waiting for? We have some shopping to do on our hands. Have you forgotten? The dance is in five days. We need new dresses, shoes, earrings, and stuff. We definitely don't have anymore time to waste.", Sara spoke.

Meg and Lily nodded, but the boys took some time to agree. After promises of ice cream later on, Remus, Sirius, and James trudged along.

A little while later, the group stopped in front of a dress shop called, _Madame Mary's Many Dresses. _James curiously raised his eyebrows at the name Mary, but didn't think anything of it. There were many Mary's in the world, so James just forgot about it.

Turned out, James had been wrong. There _were _many Mary's in the world, but he had seemed to be stuck with this particular one. The one he didn't particularly like, and in fact, she didn't like him either.

Lily blushed hotly as she walked in, finding the last person on earth she would want to see at this time. Well, maybe not last, but very close to it anyway. She gritted her teeth, and could tell that James was doing the same. Their friends were suspiciously watching them, but said nothing.

Showing no sign of recognition, Lily politely answered Mary's glare with,

"Hello. My three friends and I would like to buy dresses for the ball. Its in five days so we really have to hurry. This is Sara and Meg.", she gestured to the girls.

Mary furrowed her brow and looked over the three girls.

Sara, with her pretty light brown hair and sparkling dark blue eyes that looked just about purple. Then there was Meg. Her beautiful black hair that made the other girls envious, and the trademark blue eyes that were a Hogwarts legend the male population. Last of all, there was Lily. Not much to say about her. Her dark red hair was dimensional, while the emerald green eyes seemed to say whatever she thought. To tell the truth, all of the girls were very gorgeous.

James stepped forward and cleared his throat.

" Um me and my friends would also like some dress robes."

Mary sighed and gave the boys a glance that didn't last very long.

Sirius, had shaggy black hair and playful grey eyes. James had messier black hair, with hazel eyes. They looked a lot like brothers to Mary, and she made a mental note to find out later if they were. The other boy, she noticed, was a lot quieter than the two. His dark blonde hair fell over his brown eyes, but under the eyes, Mary saw he was staring at the purple eyed girl.

Shaking her head, she stood up and walked to the back room. There, she got a measuring tape she hung around her neck. Mary stepped out of the back room and led the group to the dressing corner with the change rooms. There, she inspected the teens and thought about what colours would be the best ones to suit them.

After a while, she rummaged through the dresses that were hanging in her shop. She knew the perfect dress for Lily. She searched for the dress for a bit, and triumphantly raised her head when she found it. Lily stood breathless when it was brought out. It was pale green, and sparkly. The straps were so thin, they were almost invisible. The dress went down to her knees, and James stood there looking at it. Lily went into one of the changing rooms to try it on. No doubt, it was perfect. Every seam fit her body perfectly, and brought out something from her that most people didn't know existed. James couldn't place his finger on what it was. He couldn't help grinning though, when she turned around to go change back.

Next, for Meg, she decided a baby blue would be the perfect thing, to match her eyes. She pursed her lips, and looked around. She rummaged through her dresses, until she found the right one. It was baby blue, like Mary had decided. It went a little above her knees, but was glittery, perfect for the night. Meg went to try it on, and like Lily's dress, it fit perfectly. Sirius stood speechlessly when she came out to model it. Every one laughed at Meg's antics, but Sirius. He didn't have enough air left in his body to laugh. _Man, that girl is something, _he thought.

Lastly, Mary remembered a pastel purple she'd seen earlier. She quickly found it, and handed it to Sara. The dress was longer than the others' but, it _just _touched the ground. The metallic material was just perfect for Sara and Remus smiled quietly when she came out of the change rooms. He sighed. How would Sara react when she found out his secret? He tried to forget that for now, and laughed when Sara almost tripped over her dress on the way into the change room.

xoxoxo

There was two days left till the dance, and the girls were going to practice their hair and makeup beforehand. Lily and James had finished their classes early that day, and were visiting Hogwarts. The girls had their dresses on already. All three girls wanted to look their very best, as this was the last Christmas dance they would ever go to at Hogwarts. Meg did Lily's hair, while Sara did her makeup. Sara decided that a silver eyeliner and light green eye shadow would do it, but they added some blush and lip gloss too. Meg curled and piled Lily's hair dramatically on her head, and left some strands out. Both of the girls thought about what shoes would be perfect for Lily's dress…and Meg said she had the perfect shoes for Lily. They came about four inches under the hem of her dress, The three girls had decided that black shoes would be worn to this dance, and everyone had readily agreed. None of the girls wanted to wear coloured shoes, so they had rummaged through everyone's shoe pile. They were choosing shoes to match the dresses', and luckily each girl had the perfect pair for herself.

It was Meg's turn, and Sara did the hair this time…while Lily did the makeup. Sara put on black eyeliner, light blue eye shadow, black mascara, and dabbed lip gloss on her lips. Lily put waves in Meg's black hair, and they left it down. It touched her shoulders, and they put on her shoes. The shoes were the longest of all the girls', and the straps wound up her legs.

Sara sat patiently while Meg did the makeup, and Lily did her hair. Meg put clear mascara, purple eye shadow, light pink lipstick, and pink blush on Sara. Lily straightened Sara's normally curly hair, and did a half ponytail, leaving her bangs out.

After two hours, the girls were satisfied with their results. Somehow, word had gotten out that the three girls were getting ready in Lily and James' former Heads' room. The three boys ran to the room, and fixed their hair before going in. Whistling casually, they walked in. Much to their dismay, Sirius, Remus and James found the girls back to normal. Meg, Sara and Lily had known the guys would come, and called it "woman intuition".

The boys hung back, startled, as the girls started laughing outrageously. They didn't have the faintest idea what they were laughing about, and it left them wondering for the next day or two.


	10. Sick?

**Time Heals Everything: Chapter 10**

Hey…it's the big 100! Thanks to all of those that reviewed…I love each and every one of you! Anywayz, keep it up. And if you have any fics you want me to read, let me know. I read all my reviews. Sorry about taking such a long time to update, but I'm really busy these days. However, I made some special time for you guys, as you mean a lot to me. By the way, I forgot to put a disclaimer for my first 9 chapters…lol… anywayz, here is the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you don't recognize. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

Here goes! xoxo

Lily woke up from her sleeping bag on the floor. It was still dark. She felt all sweaty and cold at the same time. Wondering what was wrong, she walked to the bathroom to wash her already trembling face. As Lily splashed some cool water on her face, she hoped that she wasn't coming down with anything. The dance was tomorrow, and she didn't want to miss it for the world. Of course, she didn't mind missing her HSIP (A/N: It stands for _Head Students Improvement Program, _for all those who don't know. Since typing all that out takes so much time, I'll just be referring to it as _HSIP._) classes, they were so boring and she learned nothing. Hopefully the two months would go by fast, and she could go back to her regular life. But, at that moment, with cool water running down her sweaty face, it seemed that nothing would be back to normal in a long, long time. Little did she know how right she was.

Lily finished in the washroom, and climbed back groggily into her sleeping bag that she had picked up earlier at Hogsmeade. Minutes later, she was fast asleep.

"Lily? Wake Up! We have classes in 15 minutes! And the dance is today…do you want to miss it? You know Professor Holbrook shows no mercy!"

James hastily shook Lily, trying to wake her up. However, after 5 minutes, Lily was showing to signs that she intended to wake up that day. She moaned, tossing and turning in her sleeping bag. James stuck his hand on her forehead like he'd seen his mother do. Her forehead was burning hot…and clammy, while her hands were frozen solid. Worriedly, he sent out for a nurse. But, he stopped in the doorway. He couldn't just leave Lily alone could he? Lily was going to kill him for this later, but he picked up her purse and went through it till he found her tiny silver muggle cell phone. He quickly dialled the number he had learned in Muggle Studies…the one number that was reserved for emergencies only. Dumbledore's. Dumbledore had one green muggle telephone in his office, one that he made sure every student knew of in case of an emergency.

His fingers trembles as he pushed the numbers, and he hastily pushed the phone to his ear. After 5 seconds, Dumbledore picked up.

"Hello?"

"H-Hello…Professor Dumbledore?"

"Who is this? And who is Professor Dumbleydorr?"

He quickly hung up. It was clear that he wasn't going to reach Dumbledore through phone. He whistled to Harold, his owl, and sent a letter to his headmaster. James glanced at Lily. She wasn't moving, and her breathing was speeding up rapidly. She moaned and moved, trying to make herself comfortable. It didn't work. As a last resort, James ran out to fetch the one person who he thought could help. Mary.

(A/N: Btw, for all those who have forgotten who Mary is, she's the receptionist at the Leaky Cauldron, and she is the one that found them in the supply closet together.)

Lily groaned. This pillow was so lumpy. And the sleeping bag was so cold. But then why was she all sweaty? She tried to open her eyes, but they seemed to be glued shut. Lily tried to talk…but her voice came out raspy and she couldn't even make out her own words.

James literally ran down the stairs to get Mary, only to find that she wasn't at her desk. He rang the muggle bell she had on her desk, but after 7 minutes of no response, he helplessly ran back up to Lily. Her breathing had slowed down so much, he thought she was dead. James opened the window to let in fresh air, but all that came in was a faint stale wind.

He couldn't think of anything else to do, so he knelt down next to Lily, and watched her. It ached him deeply, to just sit there and not be able to do anything, but he was at Wit's End, and there was nothing else left to try.

Suddenly, there was a sharp hoot , and a vigorous rapping sound at his window. James turned his head, and there was Harold, with a letter tied to his leg…


	11. Caught!

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 11

Hey guys, I just noticed a mistake in my past Disclaimers! I wrote: _I don't own anything you don't recognize_, when it should have been, _I own everything you don't recognize._ Lol…thanks for pointing that out. Without you faithful reviewers, none of my fics would be possible. By the way, I have 2 new fics up now, so check them out. In order to write Chapter 12, I'm looking for a minimum of 130 reviews. Don't worry…with all you faithful reviewers, I'm sure we can get there in no time. But remember…I'm very true to my word. Here's the Chapter!

Thanks again…D

**Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 11:

* * *

What happened last: 

_Suddenly, there was a sharp hoot , and a vigorous rapping sound at his window. James turned his head, and there was Harold, with a letter tied to his leg…

* * *

_

James quickly ran over to the owl, hands trembling as they fumbled with the letter and tiny parcel Dumbledore had sent.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I received your letter, and I'm very sorry about Ms. Evans' position. Normally there is nothing we can do, but since there is the Christmas Ball tomorrow, we will make an exception. Only because she is Head Girl and is very much needed during the dance. Enclosed you will find a powder. Just add water and give it to Ms. Evans, 2 spoons every half an hour. It should make her well enough to dance the Opening Dance with you, but make sure to warn her after that she is not to strain herself too much. This isn't as mild as you may think. But tell Professor Holbrook that Ms. Evans is excused from the classes until she shows some sign of improvement in health. I, myself, will be over tomorrow afternoon to see if she's getting any better. Regards for Ms. Evans, and enjoy yourselves at the dance._

_Dumbledore._

James finished the letter, and immediately went for the pouch tied to Harold's leg. He did as Dumbledore had told him, and fed Lily the potion many times that day. The time came when there was only 4 hours left till the dance (it was 3:00 pm right now), and it was then that Lily started to show signs of getting better.

Lily's throat cleared up, her eyelids felt lighter, her limbs felt free…there was an endless list. She would never again take good health for granted. She coughed achingly, then began to ease herself out of the sleeping bag. Lily managed to choke out, "Water", and James willingly got her a glass.

James decided not to show Lily the letter but told her that she was sick, but she was allowed to go to the Dance as long as she didn't strain herself too much over it.

Lily was weak, but as soon as James told her the time, she jumped out of her bed and ran to the washroom.

_ONLY 4 HOURS! Who does James think he's kidding? I can't believe he didn't wake me up earlier!_

Her thoughts raced as she took a quick shower, and washed her hair. She put on a towel, and went out to look for her dress. Lily ignored James' stare as he watched her, seeing that Lily never came out in a towel. She always had her clothes in the bathroom. He tried to take his eyes away, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from the plain, yet gorgeous features of Lily.

Lily rummaged through her closet, looking for her dress. Then she remembered she'd laid it in her trunk earlier so it wouldn't get wrinkled. She grabbed her clothes, and dove back into the washroom to put them on. Lily didn't have her friends to do her makeup and hair for her, so she decided to do it herself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and it swung open.

Sirius, Remus, Meg, and Sara stared at Lily in her towel while James was sprawled on his bed watching her every move.

Sara spoke first. "Well Lily, we heard about how you were feeling and decided to come help you."

"How did you know?"

Meg shrugged. "Word gets around fast at Hogwarts."

Lily stood gaping, while the rest of her friends laughed. She quickly covered though, "If you'll excuse me, I should go change now.", Lily replied promptly, making her good escape.

In the bathroom, she slipped on her dress, taking her time. Meg, Sara, Sirius and Remus had brought their clothes too, so they were probably planning on getting ready here. Lily could hear Sirius and James laugh at something, and Remus talking over them. She couldn't hear Sara and Meg, so they must have been whispering in the corner. Well, she had to admit. It must have been quite the scene.

She opened the door, and without looking at Meg and Sara, Lily put on her shoes. She sat on the bed, on the end away from James, and waited for Meg and Sara to get ready. Meg went first, and came out in half the time Lily had. Sara also didn't take that long putting on her dress. Well, Lily _had _an excuse. She was sick…didn't they all remember?

The guys also changed, first James, then Sirius, and lastly Remus. Lily had to say…James looked pretty hot. She sighed. She didn't even try to stop these thoughts now. She knew it would be impossible. She, Lily Evans, was finally falling for James Potter. And he knew it.

* * *

sigh Another beautiful chapter. Don't you think I deserve a review? I know that it was a short chapter, but its going to tie together Chapter 10 and 12.

Anywayz, remember...I need 130 before Chapter 12 can be made possible. But if you _really _want Chapter 12...go review. By the way, the next chapter is the Christmas Dance. ;)...Thanks.


	12. The Dance

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: J.K owns it all. 'Cept for Sara and Meg, and various other characters, that belong to me.**

Well, well, well. This is it…the ball. Its hard to write this and make it seem realistic, so if I have some Muggle/Magic mistakes, its not my fault. Although if you would be dear enough to point them out, I would be forever grateful and in your debt. This is going to be a nice, long chapter. Its mostly going to be about Meg. I don't know why, but I felt like doing something on her. I'll do Sara in later chapters, when the 'werewolf' issue comes up.

By the way, check out cause that's mine and my friend Kayna's account. There are two stories up on that account right now, both with one chapter each. Check those out, and don't forget to review! Thanks!

And check out BloodyPenhand … they're great stories! Talented author, wonderful stories. Check those out and leave a review. Please?

P.S. I got a review saying that I mixed up Meg and Sara in the last chapter…lol it wasn't a mistake. I had the girls switch roles on purpose. Thanks for pointing it out though. I'm sorry you didn't get to revel in your glory…as it wasn't a mistake.

Review!

* * *

_What happened last:_

_The guys also changed, first James, then Sirius, and lastly Remus. Lily had to say…James looked pretty hot. She sighed. She didn't even try to stop these thoughts now. She knew it would be impossible. She, Lily Evans, was finally falling for James Potter. And he knew it._

* * *

Lily stood patiently, next to James at the entrance of Hogwarts. They were waiting for their friends, and it was taking a while for them to come. Finally, 15 minutes later, Meg, Sara, Sirius and Remus came walking out of the doors, casually approaching the 2 Head Students.

As they approached, Lily saw that they seemed to be walking in a group, but Remus and Sara were walking together in front, and Sirius and Meg were awkwardly trying to make conversation, behind. _Well, _Lily thought amusedly, staring at Sirius and Megan, as she watched Meg stalk off.

She shook her head, and joined Meg, hoping to pry details out of her later. Sirius and James started a conversation, and strode ahead of the group. Remus and Sara were walking in the middle, whispering quietly about something, their heads close together.

She and Meg talked, and when finally the conversation drifted to Sirius and James, Lily saw that they had reached the Great Hall and therefore, to Lily's grief, the conversation ended.

They entered the Great Hall, which suddenly went silent. Lily didn't care. It was probably cause of the Marauders anyway. She held her head up high as she entered, while her green eyes frantically searched for her friends.

Lily joined Meg and Sara in the corner, and they stood laughing, and talking. They had a brief chat, before Dumbledore introduced James and Lily to Hogwarts, for the opening dance.

Lily pushed her way out of the crowd to where James was waiting. She was surprised; he wasn't smirking or anything. He had a simple grin on his face, as he took Lily in his arms.

The slow music started, and Lily's thoughts cleared. There was nothing going on in her mind, as she moved in James' arms.

"_This is where I belong. This is where I want to be."_

Lily saw James' face go blank, and he looked at her strangely. It was then that she realized she had said that out loud.

She hastily let out something between a cough and a snort, and quickly said,

"I was talking about the dance. Don't flatter yourself."

The song struck its last note, and with that, Lily stomped off. Well, she couldn't have James thinking things, now could she?

She joined Meg and Sara. Meg was looking annoyed. She had a large amount of punch sitting beside her, and with a glance at Sara, Lily knew it had come from _him._

Nicky Richardson.

One of the hottest guys of Hogwarts, and now he had his eye on Meg. Lily could tell, with all that punch, it had to mean something.

Meg was falling for him, fast. He had jet-black hair, that sexily fell over his eyes, a killer pout, handsome brown eyes that revealed his mood…Nicky was one of the Hogwarts Most Wanted Bachelors. He was up there with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

Meg hated him right now…but Lily knew she'd be squealing over him later when they went up to the dormitories to talk. Lily was sleeping over, so they were having a slumber party.

Lily saw Nicky strut to Meg again…Lily watched in fascination as Nicky handed Meg a paper cup. Meg smiled, and drank some. Satisfied, Nicky walked away.

As soon as he was gone, Meg hid it behind the flowerpot. Lily saw that there were 11 other paper cups, behind the plant.

She gave Meg a curious look, before turning around to get some punch for herself. Lily saw Sirius standing with James, but he was watching Meg intently, and when he saw Nicky come with more punch, something passed over his face. His playful grey eyes turned stony.

Meg caught his eye, and quickly turned away, with a haughty toss of her pretty hair. Sirius lowered his head, and started talking to Remus about something.

It was almost midnight, and Meg broke away from her friends. She walked outside, alone. She stood alone it thought, when someone approached her.

"Nicky! What are you doing here?"

"I brought you my cloak. Its chilly out here…"

"Aww…how sweet…"

Nicky leaned in to kiss her, but Meg's hand shot up to slap him.

"Not that fast. We're not dating. Get the fuck away from me."

Nicky smiled.

"Well of course, I'm sorry. I'll ask you next time. But that's not why I'm here. I came here to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Meg stopped smiling. She pursed her head in thought, before carefully replying.

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. That's good enough for me. I'll see you later…I have to go now."

The girls joined the boys at the Gryffindor Common Room. They were alone, as everyone else was sleeping.

Remus and Sara sat together on the loveseat, laughing about something only they knew about.

Meg sat on the ground in front on the fire, deep in thought about something.

Lily was sitting in a chair, and Sirius and James were sprawled over the couch.

They chatted for 10 minutes, till Meg spoke up.

"I think we should go now, our slumber party still has to happen."

Lily nodded, and Sara looked up. The three girls started for their dormitories, but James said,

"Hey…I have an idea! Why don't we all have the slumber party together! You girls can bring your sleeping bags and sleep on the ground. We can have fun before me and Lily have to leave for the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow."

Meg shook her head. "Slumber parties are for girls. And why do _we _have to sleep on the floor?"

Sirius laughed. "There is no rule that guys can't come to slumber parties. And you girls can have our beds and we'll sleep on the floor, if it makes u feel better."

Sara nodded. Remus nodded too. James replied cheerily, "Well, its settled then."

"Wait a minute. I haven't had my say yet."

"Yes, Lily flower. Tell us what you think."

"Don't call me that. And, I think it's a great idea. I've never been to a slumber party with a guy before."

Remus laughed. "Okay, you girls go get your stuff. Meet us in the guys' dormitories."

"Why there?", Sara asked.

"Cause the guys can't get into the girls' dormitories. Duhh!" That was Meg.

They sat in a circle in the boys dormitory, playing truth or dare. It was Lily's turn to ask someone.

"Meg."

They all shifted to get a better look at Meg.

"Okay…so what was Nicky talking to you about outside? I saw him go outside after you."

Meg turned away and sighed.

"Well…"

And she repeated their conversation.

"He asked you OUT!" Sara screamed.

"What did you SAY!" Lily yelled.

The boys were reasonably quiet, and watched Meg amiably. It was well known, that Nicky Richardson and Sirius Black had been enemies forever.

"Yes, he asked me out, and I told him I'd think about it. And I have."

"Well," asked Sara impatiently, "what are u going to say?"

"I'm saying yes."

* * *

Review! Review! Sirius' feelings are going to be revealed in the next chapter! And there is no next chapter unless you review! Review! Hmm. I have 145 reviews right now. Lets go for 170. C'mon people…I need to know how I'm doing. So review! Yay! Hahaha awww poor Sirius. I feel so sorry for him. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kayna...have a great summer, Kayy! And everyone else too!

**I just noticed that most of this chapter was underlined, and thanks to Lilly for pointing that out. I've replaced that chapter with this one, and hopefully we don't come across the same problem again. Well, here you go...enjoy and review!**


	13. Since?

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: J.K owns it all. 'Cept for Sara and Meg, and various other characters, that belong to me.**

Here we are! The oh-so lucky Chapter 13! I'm very very happy! Oh my gosh! 191 reviews! I **love **you guys! Haha here is the chapter, sorry to keep you waiting for so long. If you think there is a too-long gap in between my updates, let me know and we'll work on that. 225 reviews, and I'll have Chapter 14 for you in less than a week. By the way, review xMischiefManagedx.

* * *

_What happened last:_

The boys were reasonably quiet, and watched Meg amiably. It was well known, that Nicky Richardson and Sirius Black had been enemies forever.

"Yes, he asked me out, and I told him I'd think about it. And I have."

"Well," asked Sara impatiently, "what are u going to say?"

"I'm saying yes."

* * *

Sirius laughed. _This wasn't happening. Right? _Soon enough the joke would be over.

Meg shot him a look. "What's so funny? Is something wrong with my judgement?", she demanded, looking at Lily.

James looked at Remus, who looked at Sara, who looked at Lily. There was no need to set Meg off right now, so Lily decided to speak. She glanced around nervously, and silently cursed Sirius for putting her in this position. Well, the truth was always good. Or in any case, part of it. So, Lily replied with a hasty response.

"He's just laughing because…"

"Because?", Meg snapped.

Uh oh…"Because it's weird for you to go out with Nicky when you usually don't throw yourself over poser guys. Usually." Lily finished quickly, and then dodged into the boys' bathroom, to avoid Meg's next blow. Since there was only 1 bathroom, Remus became oddly interested in his current book, Sara with her fingernail, and James with his arm hair.

Sirius looked around confused, but as he saw the rage in Meg's eyes, his big toe became newly discovered and he quickly ducked his head.

She clenched her fist. As it opened, it left little visible half-moons on her palm. Everyone winced as she felt around for her wand. They were surprised, however, when Meg conjured up a muggle foot spa. (A/N: I know muggle things don't work at Hogwarts, but lets just say that they do, for now.) She sighed deeply, and buried her head in her arms, as if to say, _what have I gotten myself into?_

When Lily heard nothing, she slowly came out of the washroom. As she sat down, a startled Sara comforted Meg as she burst into tears. Nobody knew what to do next, until Meg stopped as suddenly as she had begun. She sniffled, and then apologized.

"I'm sorry."

And that was it. Nothing else was said, till Meg brought it up herself later on.

"I know you guys are questioning my judgement, but I'm sure he's changed since…"

_Since?_

Sara coughed quickly. But Sirius didn't know when to stop, so he asked her. A dark look came over Meg's blue eyes, and they were suddenly murky.

"Since.." she sighed. "I need to sleep on this. I promise I'll tell you in the morning." So, the conversation drifted away from Nicky, once again.

After they had gotten James to sneak down to the kitchens and bring up some popcorn, and brownies (which were both long gone), the 6 teens decided to get some sleep.

xxx

Sirius rolled around on the floor, as the girls had gotten the beds. He couldn't sleep…but why? Something at the back of his mind kept hammering at his brain, but what?

He closed his eyes, forcing them shut. Before Sirius drifted off to sleep that night, he heard crying, from where Meg was sleeping. Once again, the question of what had happened "since" was brought back into his head. Only briefly, as soon enough Sirius was fast asleep, and Meg was the only one up, silently crying, and cursing her fate.

* * *

That's it. I'm sorry it's so short and pointless, but this had to be a linking chapter for 12 and 14. I'm thinking of ending this story soon, as its getting quite long for me. And next chapter, we will find out what Meg meant by "since", and then our favourite couple will head back to the Leaky Cauldron to brew up some more trouble! 


	14. The Truth

Time Heals Everything: Chapter 14

Hey. I know I said I wouldn't update unless I got _however many _reviews, but screw that. I honestly don't think that's fair to you guys. If my chapters suck, then I don't deserve to get reviews for it. You guys shouldn't have to suffer _my_ consequences. All I can do, is hope that this chapter is good enough to deserve more reviews than my previous. Well, enjoy. This is for you.

Disclaimer: Same as always. You know what's mine and what's not.

**Chapter dedicated to: My friends. It's cause of you guys that I keep on going. Thanks for always being there.

* * *

**

_What happened last:_

_He closed his eyes, forcing them shut. Before Sirius drifted off to sleep that night, he heard crying, from where Meg was sleeping. Once again, the question of what had happened "since" was brought back into his head. Only briefly, as soon enough Sirius was fast asleep, and Meg was the only one up, silently crying, and cursing her fate.

* * *

_

Meg watched, as one by one, her 5 friends fell asleep. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. Nothing. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was 2 am. This wasn't good. She had classes tomorrow, and then a Hogsmeade trip later on. How was she supposed to function, if she got no sleep? Meg sighed. She knew Nicky was the reason why she'd gotten barely any sleep in fifth year. And now he was doing it again. Robbing her of her life. She didn't know whether to tell The Marauders about what had happened when she was 15. If they knew, they might not think of her the same way again. She didn't even think of herself the same way anymore.

Meg sighed. She hated to have to resort to this on those "endless" nights, but…

Meg got up out of bed, with a pounding headache due to lack of sleep. She quickly grabbed her wand, and whispered, _Quiescos!_

In an instant, Megan Ryerson was asleep. This simple sleeping spell wouldn't always be effective, but now she needed it, and it was here.

.x.x.x.

Lily, always up bright and early, opened the curtains with a cheery smile on her face.

"Ugh. What time is it?", grunted James.

"6:00!"

"Ah. It's too early!", mumbled Sirius from under his pillow.

"Lily. Go to sleep. We have an hour till classes start!", Sara cried.

"An hour! Exactly. You need to eat breakfast and shower and get your things together." Remus was up now too.

"We can skip breakfast and eat a big lunch. Take a shower at night. All of our things are already together. _Let me sleep!" _Sirius had apparently given this much thought.

James pulled his covers up higher. "Lilianna Evans. We don't have school today."

"Don't call me that, and _we _don't have school, but we _do _have to attend the HSIP."

"Well give me 10 more minutes.", he wailed, and then adding as an afterthought, "Mother."

She responded as he'd known she would.

"I'm _not _your mother, and **get up!** We need to be at the Leaky Cauldron by 8, so get a move on!"

The clouds in the sky had chosen that moment to move out of the way from the bright sun, and the dazzling light poured in through the window.

Meg screamed.

"It's too bright! Ahhh! I'm gonna die! So sleepy!"

To Lily and Sara, this was rather expected, so their expressions were nothing but amused. The boys however, were quite startled. They watched as Sara walked over to Meg and sat on her. Seconds later, Lily strolled over to her 2 best friends, and sat on both.

All Remus, James, and Sirius heard before heading downstairs was Meg's muffled shrieking and Lily and Sara's gleeful cackling.

.x.x.x.

The 3 girls arrived soon after, and sat across the Marauders. Everybody was eating happily, concentrating on their own breakfasts. However, it was only Sirius who noticed Meg's near-empty plate. He opened his mouth to comment, but Meg chose that moment to meet Sirius' eyes. She quickly took a forkful of eggs, and gave him a "look", which silenced him.

Lily laughed. "So, Remus, did you enjoy the dance?"

"Well…it was quite pleasurable to attend…especially some of the company that was also there." With this response, his soft, brown gaze fell on Sara.

"Lily…did _you _have fun?", James asked curiously.

Lily gave James a smug smile, but didn't say anything. James gawked, and Sirius had to flick his forehead to make him snap out of it. Even if this was a major thing for James.

"Calm down, Prongs. She didn't say anything. It doesn't have to mean yes. Especially, the fact that you were asking her to dance the entire time? Okay…maybe…well. Just breathe. We'll talk about it later. Don't choke on me now, Prongsie." Sirius whispered.

"So Meg…what exactly was it that you were going to tell us about Nicky?"

Meg froze.

Sara and Lily glanced at each other, worriedly.

James, Sirius, and Remus were all looking at Meg.

Meg sighed. She knew it'd come to this someday.

Lily hugged Meg from one side, and Sara hugged her from the other.

The boys were confused.

_Why was this such a big deal?_

Was _it a big deal?_

They waited for her to continue.

Meg whispered a silent spell, so that the people sitting nearby wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

The Marauders looked at her expectantly.

"Okay. You have to swear not to tell anyone. Ever."

Sirius nodded.

"Only Lily and Sara know about this."

Nobody spoke.

"Well…in fifth year…two years ago…Nicky and I were dating. Remember? It didn't last long. Because of something."

"He tried to…"

Her voice was an inaudible whisper, and James, Remus and Sirius had to lean in to listen.

"He…raped me."

There was a pause, as the guys registered this.

Then there was anger.

"WHAT!" James shouted.

"He didn't…" Remus was saying. "He couldn't. He was 15. Just a child."

Sirius' reaction was, however, different.

"HE DID THAT? WHAT DID YOU DO! AND WHY DID YOU AGREE TO DATE HIM AGAIN!"

Meg hung her head.

"I didn't want to say anything before…you and Nicky have been enemies forever."

"And for a good reason, too.", Sirius snapped.

"Well…he tried it…one night…after a session."

"Snogging session?", Remus asked.

Meg nodded.

"I didn't know what he was doing till he almost had my shirt unbuttoned. And I was confused, because I went through it yesterday, how I wasn't ready for that yet. I'd thought that he was a gentleman, and would respect my decision. But he didn't."

Her face was blank, with an unreadable expression.

Remus, Sirius, and James, on the other hand, were enraged.

"I cried for so long, after it happened. To just think that I was another victim of one of the worst kinds of assault. Of course, I slapped him and ran away. But that didn't erase my memory."

Sara and Lily had been silent through this entire conversation, but now they spoke up.

"And that's why she had to leave class so many times in fifth year.", said Lily.

"Therapy."

Remus spoke again.

"Why did you agree to date him again?", he asked, with clenched teeth.

"I…I don't…know. Something just came over me. I think it was what a great kisser he used to be."

"And you didn't care about what he did to you!", James cried.

"And what he put you through?"

"I thought it was all behind me. Behind us. I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

This made Sirius angry.

"I hate to say this, Megan, but you are an idiot."

She didn't say anything.

_Okay. Now something is wrong. No witty comeback? No self-defence?_

"What's wrong?", asked Sara, with a worried expression.

"I'm scared. I agreed to go with him to Hogsmeade today."

Lily sighed. "I'm really sorry Meggie. But James and I can't make it to Hogsmeade today. HSIP. We had to do some major convincing for him to let us stay here for the dance. Professor Holbrook won't consent to us staying here longer."

Meg tried to smile. "It's fine, really. I'll be okay." But she knew better. The emotional trauma would never heal.

Sara put an arm around her best friend. "Don't worry guys. She'll have us."

Remus grinned. "Yeah. We'll take care of your little Meggie-kins."

Lily waved her wand, and the sound barrier vanished. The Great Hall was quite loud at this time.

Meg urgently stuffed her things into her backpack.

Nobody knew what was going on, till Sara spotted the tall, handsome Nicky Richardson strutting over to where they were sitting. He had a weird look on his face.

"Megan! You up to some serious sessions today? Gotta make up for lost years, babe. Perhaps, relive that old passion."

Meg was shocked. This wasn't how he'd behaved when she told him that she was accepting his offer. Or how he was at the dance. This was that old Nicky…the one who…

She hid behind Lily, trying not to cry.

Nicky smirked, and looked around the table.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the 'little' Marauders. How cute. Sirius…how you been doing? Is your mother okay, after her 'affair' with Abraxas Malfoy?"

Sirius' fists tightened. He stood up.

Remus quickly pulled him back down, whispering that this was _not _the time and place.

"Well, I just came over to see how Megan was doing. See you later, babe."

He bent over to try and kiss her, but Meg quickly threw her fork under the table. She ducked under it to pick it up, and mumbled a farewell to Nicky. By the time her black-haired head came back up, he was gone.

She didn't dare look at Sirius.

.x.x.x.

* * *

Well. This was it. I'm not gonna tell you to review. If my writing sucks, then maybe I don't deserve any. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
